Gentry Team (AAO)
Gentry Team, also known as Special Warfare Group 5, Gentry, was a Special Warfare Group composed of SPARTAN-II class I and II personnel, and eventually SPARTAN-III Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta personnel. The team went through multiple rosters and was finally disbanded in 2595. History Gentry Team is credited for being one of the few teams to survive and operate throughout not only the Insurrection , but the great war and it's eventual cleanup efforts. Completely comprised of S-I's and ODST's ,Gentry team started out as an Office of Naval Intelligence Naval Special Warfare team , tasked with combating the Insurrection. Utilizing a variety of methods, mostly concerning counter-insurgency operations, assassinations, and eliminating high value targets. As the Human-Covenant war began and progressed Gentry team was disbanded for the first time and wouldn't be started up again until 2547, near the height of the great war. It was one of 7 NAVSPECWAR Groups created for dealing with the ever increasing covenant threat and would then be comprised of S-II's and S-III's, to take on a variety of tasks such as Raids, intelligence defense, force-recon, and shock-and-awe procedures. After the Great War, Gentry saw the integration of the last two surviving members of it's sister group Herald Team. Operations OPERATION:PINPRICK OPERATION:TRIDENT Authorized in 2550 due to the covenant's ever growing vice on UNSC space, and taking place in the star system Gliese 849, OPERATION:TRIDENT was a three-pronged attack against Covenant Scarab production facilities. What was thought to be a simple series of hit and run missions turned out to be a clever trap set up by the REDACTED, a spartan hunting team created by REDACTED. OPERATION:CYCLONE OPERATION:TYPHOON OPERATION:WHIRLWIND OPERATION:SCHIZOPHRENIA Only a select few of Gentry Team's members were to take part of this. OPERATION:WARMAGE Roster Throughout it's service, Gentry Team has gone through multiple rosters, even integrating with Herald Team in 2553. Alpha , one of the sub-models of The MJOLNIR Mark IV Combat Armor upgraded for use by gentry team.|right|200px|thumb]] The group credited for testing the The MJOLNIR Mark IV PAA/Caladbolg, and MJOLNIR Mark IV PAA/Gungnir sub armor systems. A well rounded group that tragically fell apart after the death's of all but one team member. During OPERATION:PINPRICK, Gentry Team was assigned with taking out the insurrectionist-held town of New Sinnshire. The Insurrection was removed and civilian casualties were nonexistent, at a deadly price, most of the spartans were caught off-guard while trying to protect civilian targets. Nontheless the operation was declared a success and five replacements were called in. Gareth-113 went AWOL for over three months, during which time he ended up unknowingly empregnating Rose Negrino for the second time, although this was really just phase two of OPERATION:PROGENY. *Lieutenant Junior Grade Gareth-113 (Gentry One) (Possibly KIA: 2552) *Chief Petty Officer Spartan-??? Gentry Two)(KIA: 2547) *Petty Officer First Class Spartan-??? (Gentry Three)(KIA: 2547) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-??? (Gentry Four)(KIA: 2547) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-??? (Gentry Five)(KIA: 2547) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-??? (Gentry Six)(KIA: 2547) Beta In 2549 a new Gentry Team was assembled by CODENAME:CANDLEMAKER, it was comprised of five new recruits, two Alpha Company Headhunters, two Beta Company headhunters, and a single Spartan-II veteran. At one point in the war Gentry Team was paired NAVSPECWAR Group four/HERALD during OPERATION:TRIDENT, in an effort to slow down the covenant war-machine by eliminating high value targets such as scarab production facility's. Although this would later be confirmed as a military blunder due to all but two of the Heralds dying in a covenant trap. In 2552, due to the need for more and more spartans in the field, Gentry team had split into two three-man teams; Gentry Blue(which participated in the battles of Reach, and Earth), and Gentry Red(which participated in The first And second battles of Yggdrasil.) :Gentry Blue: *Lieutenant Junior grade John-A013(Blue-One)(KIA: 2552) *Chief Petty Officer Derrik-A017(Blue-Two)(KIA: 2552) *Petty Officer Second Class Delila-B322 (Blue-Three) :Gentry Red: *Lieutenant Commander Gareth-113-(Red-One)(Possibly KIA: 2552) *Petty Officer First Class Sandra-B321 (Red-Two)(KIA: 2552) *Petty Officer Second Class William-B333 (Red Three)(KIA: 2554 ) Recruitment Letter from CODENAME:CANDLEMAKER to CODENAME:ILLUSTRATOR: ENRYPTION CODE: KILO PUBLIC KEY: N/A FROM: CODENAME: CANDLEMAKER ''' '''TO: CODENAME: ILLUSTRATOR '''SUBJECT: NEW MEAT LUCKY US, SIR: AMBROSE SEEMS TO HAVE SMUGGLED US SOME III'S, TWO TO BE EXACT. NOT THE FULL "PLAYSET", BUT ITS SOMETHING. THEY'RE NICE AND GREEN SO WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO MUCH TROUBLE INTEGRATING THEM INTO GENTRY, AS LONG AS THEY LISTEN TO NOVEMBER-SIERRA-ZED, THEY SHOULD DO JUST FINE. AMBROSE MADE IT CLEAR TO ME THAT THEY'RE NOT WASHOUTS. JUST SEEMS MORE THAN A FEW TOO MANY TRAINEES HAD PASSED THE TEST. THESE KIDS SHOULD COUNT THEMSELVES LUCKY, IF THEY WEREN'T PUT INTO NOBLE, HERALD, OR GENTRY THEY'D JUST GET PUT TO SLEEP. GUESS ITS A GOOD THING WE DON'T LIKE TO WASTE ASSETS, HUH? ANYWHO, HOPEFULLY WE CAN GET TWO MORE OUT OF HIM, OTHERWISE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LOOK FOR ANOTHER CLASS 2, AND EVEN THEN WE'LL STILL BE A MEMBER SHORT. HOW THE HELL DOES SIERRA MIKE DO THIS? Gamma After the supposed death of Gareth-113, Gentry Team was replaced completely with S-III Headhunters and a single S-II class II serviceman. No longer used solely for the betterment of the UNSC, this new Gentry Team was harsher and prone to in-team fighting due to the solo mentalities that they had all recieved as headhunters. This team also saw the integration of the last surviving members of Herald Team. *Lieutenant Junior grade Judas-241 (Gentry One) *Master Chief Petty Officer Jane-B337 (Gentry Two) *Chief Petty Officer Nessa-B256 (Gentry Three) *Petty Officer Second Class Fives-D555 (Gentry Four)(KIA: 2577) *Petty Officer Second Class Edmund-D1011 (Gentry Five) *Petty Officer Second Class Pilar-D9 (Gentry Six) Epsilon Comprised of Spartan-III Delta and Epsilon servicemen, the Gentry Team for 2574 were remeniscent of the 2547 team in not only teamwork skills, but battlefield mentality. Some of the S-III's even dubbed them the "Spirit of '47". In 2578 the team would be un-officially disbanded until 2590. *Senior Chief Petty Officer Fives-D555 (Gentry One)(KIA: 2577) *Chief Petty Officer Second Class Edmund-D1011 (Gentry Two) *Petty Officer First Class Pilar-D9 (Gentry Three)(KIA: 2576): *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-E210 (Gentry Four) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-E211 (Gentry Five) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-E212 (Gentry Six) Zeta By far the largest team, and once again commanded by Gareth-113, this Gentry Team, Comprised of Spartan-III Zeta personel, would be more akin to the headhunter comprised team of '53. Their ruthless and brutal nature, coupled with the large size of the group and 113's veteran experience, made Gentry Team a true force to be reckoned with. *Lieutenant Commander Gareth-113-(Gentry One) *Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Two) *Senior Chief Petty Officer Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Three) *Chief Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Four) *Petty Officer First Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Five) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-Z???(Gentry Six) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Seven) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Eight) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Nine) *Petty Officer Third Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Ten) *Petty Officer Third Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Eleven) *Petty Officer Third Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Twelve) *Petty Officer Third Class Spartan-Z???(Gentry Thirteen) Weapons Being SPARTANS Gentry Team was trained to use a plethora of both Human and Covenant weapons of all shapes and sizes. Despite this however there were specific weapons that they were issued at the beginning of almost every mission. Vehicles Issued Equipment Originally issued the MJOLNIR Mark IV PAA/Gungnir,and MJOLNIR Mark IV PAA/Caladbolg units for individual testing, Gentry Team would eventually recieve the GUNGNIR II, an updated version of the Mark IV. Mattiverse Roster Part of the 7th SFOD-S Detachment, Epsilon Team. Un-officially named 'Gentry Team'. Trivia The sub-team Gentry-Red starred in the story Overture. Both Gentry-Red and Gentry-Blue star in the game Halo:Overture Gentry team was originally supposed to be a mockery of Ajax's Royal Team, and was then made into a serious article. Certain members of Gentry Team were also unknowingly apart of OPERATION:PROGENY Gentry Team would team up with it's sister group Herald Team a total of three times during OPERATION:TRIDENT. Related pages Herald Team Herald Logs Gentry Logs Overture Against All Odds SPARTAN-113 SPARTAN-D555 SPARTAN-241 Halo:Overture